


Caught in the Act

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky asking for what he wants, Bucky has no shame, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve giving in, Steve likes what he sees, Use of Bucky's metal arm, short sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home early from a meeting at Avengers Tower, only to be greeted by Bucky in a way he never thought would happen.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://shippingthroughtheuniperse.tumblr.com/post/126199107656/bucky-getting-caught-masturbating-by-steve">This Tumblr Post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This Tumblr Post](http://shippingthroughtheuniperse.tumblr.com/post/126199107656/bucky-getting-caught-masturbating-by-steve)

"Buck?" Steve was unable to stifle the strangled moan or the crunch of the door frame under his white knuckled grip. The image before him searing itself into his eyes and mind. He knew he would never forget this for however long he lived.

It was all too obvious that Bucky had not been expecting him back from his meeting with Stark at Avengers Tower so soon. There could be no other reason as to why he had walked into the apartment he shared with Bucky to find his roommate in such a state.

Namely sprawled out across their couch, shirt pushed up to his chin, and pants around his spread knees. Bucky's flesh hand slick and shiny from a mix of lube and pre-cum as he fisted his hard cock in a rough grip. Hips thrusting up to every down stroke of his hand. His metal hand further down, forcing three fingers inside of him to match the already hard, fast pace the other was setting.

Long hair sticking to his flushed sweaty face. Lips parted on the moans and gasps that filled the air. Head thrown back and eyes tightly shut as he focused on the pleasure he was dragging from his body.

Correction, head now forward and blue eyes open filled with a mix of lust, heat, need, determination, and just a hint of fear as he heard Steve's gasp. 

Steve's own blue eyes widening further as Bucky licked his lips, slid his legs further apart, thrust those fingers just that little bit deeper and made the most lewd sound Steve had ever heard in his life. 

"S-sorry. I should go." Steve choked out. Not even trying to hide how wrecked he sounded. He knew if he didn't leave right now then he wouldn't. Even he only had so much patience and self control and seeing Bucky like this brought him right to the edge of what little he was holding on to.

"Stay." Bucky panted, eyes burning into Steve's. Hand gripping hard at the base of his flushed cock, body trembling as he held back his pleasure.

"Buck... I can't... You don't know what you're asking for." Steve growled out between clenched teeth. His body tense with the strain of holding himself back from the person he wanted so very desperately.

"I know exactly what I am asking for and what I want. A lot has changed in 95 years but what I feel for you is still the same. Stay Steve, don't make me beg." Bucky whispered, licking dry lips and resuming his hands movements.

"Yes. God yes Bucky." Steve nearly whimpered as he gave into his desire. Eyes never leaving the wrecked form on the couch as he slammed the door shut behind him. He never had been very good at denying Bucky anything he wanted. No reason to start trying to now.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
